Gangan Comics
| status = Active | founded = | founder = | successor = | country = Japan | headquarters = Japan | distribution = Japan | publications = Manga, Japanese Magazines, Japanese light novels, graphic novels | topics = | genre = Shōnen, Seinen | imprints = | numemployees = | nasdaq = | url = }} is a manga imprint of Square Enix Holdings. It originated as a manga imprint for Enix before the company re-branded as Square Enix. It publishes manga in several magazines aimed at different reader demographic groups in the Japanese market. Its magazines are home to some popular manga series which were adapted into anime series, like Fullmetal Alchemist, Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit, Nabari no Ou, Inu x Boku SS, and Soul Eater. The comics are later collected in paperback volumes under brand names such as , and , which identify the magazine of serialisation. These paperback brand names are formed by deleting any or in the magazine name and inserting directly after the word "Gangan". Magazines Monthly Shōnen Gangan (since 1991) | company = | publisher = | firstdate = March 12, 1991 (April 1991) | country = Japan | language = Japanese | website = http://gangan.square-enix.co.jp/ | issn = }} is a monthly manga magazine that regularly has over 600 pages. ''Shōnen Gangan was launched by Enix (now Square Enix) in 1991, to compete with other magazines such as Shōnen Magazine, Shōnen Jump and Shōnen Sunday, and is targeted toward the same young, male demographic ("Shōnen" means young boy or young man). It features manga with lots of action and adventure; science fiction and fantasy elements in the stories are very common. Square Enix also publishes the related Gangan YG and Monthly Gangan Wing. Ongoing manga: * Banoten! (Taichi Kawazoe) * Chichi to Ko (Uchiko) * Final Fantasy Type-0 (Takatoshi Shiozawa) * Final Fantasy Type-0 Gaiden: The Icy Blade of Death (Takatoshi Shiozawa) * Gochisō Cinema Shita!! (Ikaring) * Im (Makoto Morishita) * Isoshime! Nioka Sensei (Junichi Odaka) * Kiyomura-kun to Sugi Kouji-kun (Mashihiro Totsuka) * Kurenai Ouji (Souta Kuwabara) * Material Puzzle (Masahiro Totsuka) * Nagasarete Airantō (Takeshi Fujishiro) * Ore no Kanojo ni Nanika Youkai" (Karino Takatsu) * ''Sukedachi Nine (Seishi Kishimoto) * Toaru Majutsu no Index (Kazuma Kamachi, Chuuya Kogino) * Today's Cerberus (Ato Sakurai) Manga and series featured: * 666 Satan (O-Parts Hunter) (Seishi Kishimoto) * Akuma Jiten (Shinya Suyama) * B. Ichi (Atsushi Okubo) * Blade Sangokushi (Ryuunosuke Ichikawa, Taiyou Makabe) * Blast of Tempest (Kyō Shirodaira, Ren Saizaki) * Bloody Cross (Yoneyama Shiwo) * Choko Beast!! (Rin Asano) * Code Age Archives (Yusuke Naora) * Corpse Princess (Yoshiichi Akahito) * Doubt (Yoshiki Tonogai) * Dragon Quest: Eden no Senshitachi (Kamui Fujiwara) * Dragon Quest Monsters + (Mine Yoshizaki) * Dragon Quest Retsuden: Roto no Monshō (Kamui Fujiwara) * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Hatenaki Sora no Mukou ni (Ryunosuke Ichikawa) * Fullmetal Alchemist (Hiromu Arakawa) * Guardian Eito (Mine Yoshizaki) * Guardian of the Spirit (Nahoko Uehashi, Kamui Fujiwara) * Handa-kun (Satsuki Yoshino) * Haré+Guu (Jungle wa Itsumo Hare nochi Gū & Hare Guu) (Renjuro Kindaichi) * Hazama no Uta (Kaishaku) * Heroman (Stan Lee, Tamon Ōta) * Jūshin Enbu (Hiromu Arakawa) (originally Gangan Powered) * Hidamari no Pinyu (Misaki Ogawa) * Flash! Funny-face Club (Motoei Shinzawa) * It's a Wonderful World (Shiro Amano) * Judge (Yoshiki Tonogai) * Kingdom Hearts (Shiro Amano) * Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (Shiro Amano) * Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (Shiro Amano) * Kingdom Hearts II (Shiro Amano) * Luno (Kei Toume) * Maboroshi no Daichi (Masomi Kanzaki) * Mahōjin Guru Guru (Hiroyuki Etou) * Mamotte Shugogetten (Minene Sakurano) * Matantei Loki (Sakura Kinoshita) * Megalomania (Daisuke Hiyama) * Meteo Emblem (Park Sung-woo) * Ninpen Manmaru (Mikio Igarashi) * Onikiri-sama no Hakoiri Musume (Akinobu Uraku) * Ousama no Mimi Okonomimi (Kei Natsumi) * Papuwa & Nangoku Shōnen Papuwa-kun (Ami Shibata) * Peace Maker (Nanae Chrono) * Phantom Dead or Alive (Michiaki Watanabe) * Red Raven (Shinta Fujimoto) * Saga of Queen Knight (Tomohiro Shimomura) * Shugen Byakuryū Rubikura (Ryūsuke Mita) * Soul Eater (Atsushi Ōkubo) * Soul Eater Not! (Atsushi Ōkubo) * Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna (Eita Mizuno, Kyo Shirodaira) * Spiral Alive (Eita Mizuno, Kyo Shirodaira) * Star Ocean: Blue Sphere (Aoi Mizuki) * Star Ocean: The Second Story (Mayumi Azuma) * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (Akira Kanda) * Straykeys (Tarō Yuzunoki) * The Comic Artist and Assistants (Hiroyuki) * Tozasareta Nerugaru (Rumi Aruma) * Tokyo Fantasy Gakuen Yuushaka: Rua no Noel (Kaishaku) * Tokyo Underground (Akinobu Uraka) * Totsugeki! Papparatai (Natsuki Matsuzawa) * Tripeace (Maru Tomoyuki) * Twin Signal (Sachi Oshimizu) * UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie (Kaishaku) * Umineko no Naku Koro Ni: Episode 07 - Requiem of the Golden Witch (Ryukishi07, Eita Mizuno) * Vampire Juuji Kai (Yuri Kimura, Kyo Shirodaira) * Violinist of Hameln (Michiaki Watanabe) * Watashi no Messiah-sama (Suu Minazuki) * Z MAN (Hideaki Nishikawa) Monthly GFantasy (since 1993) , also known as 'Gangan Fantasy, is a Japanese shōnen manga magazine published by Square Enix. The manga tend to be set in a fantasy setting with large amounts of supernatural themes and a fair amount of action and/or horror scenes. Manga featured: * 10-4 (Hashiba Maki) * Aoharu x Machinegun (NAOE) (ongoing) * Black Butler (Yana Toboso) (ongoing) * Crimson-Shell (Jun Mochizuki) (completed) * Cuticle Detective Inaba (Mochi) (completed) * D-Drops (Seana) * Daisuke! (Hasu Kikuzuki) * Dazzle (Minari Endō) (switched over to Monthly Comic Zero Sum in June 28, 2002) * Devil Survivor 2: The Animation (Makoto Uezu) (completed) * Durarara!! (Ryohgo Narita) * E's (Satoru Yuiga) (completed) * Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Ken (Maki Hakoda) * Fire Emblem: Gaiden (Maki Hakoda) * Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu (Nattu Fujimori) * Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 (Yūna Takanagi) * Gestalt (Yun Kōga) (completed) * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Minagoroshi-hen (Hinase Momoyama, Ryukishi07) * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Tatarigoroshi-hen (Jiro Suzuki, Ryukishi07) * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Yoigoshi-hen (Side story) (Mimori, Ryukishi07) * Horimiya (HERO, Daisuke Hagiwara) * I, Otaku: Struggle in Akihabara (Sōta-kun no Akihabara Funtōki) (Jiro Suzuki) (completed) * Kamiyomi (Ami Shibata) * Kimi to Boku (Kiichi Hotta) (ongoing) * Lammermoor no Shōnen Kiheitai (Nana Natsunishi) * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (Ataru Cagiva) * The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (Ataru Cagiva) * Mahōka Kōkō no Rettōsei (Fumino Hayashi) (ongoing) * Monokuro Kitan (Kusu Rinka) * Nabari no Ou (Yuhki Kamatani) (completed) * Pandora Hearts (Jun Mochizuki) (completed) * Pani Poni (Hekiru Hikawa) (completed) * The Royal Tutor (Higasa Akai) (ongoing) * Saiyuki (Kazuya Minekura) (completed) * Switch (naked ape) (completed) * Teiden Shōjo to Hanemushi no Orchestra (Ninomiya Ai) * Torikago Gakkyuu (Shin Mashiba) * Yumekui Kenbun (Shin Mashiba) (completed) * Zombie-Loan (Peach-Pit) (completed) Young Gangan (since 2004) is a Japanese seinen manga magazine published by Square Enix twice a month, on the first and third Friday. The magazine was first published on December 3, 2004. Manga featured: * Amigo x Amiga (Takahiro Seguchi) * Arakawa Under the Bridge (Hikaru Nakamura) * Astro Fighter Sunred (Makoto Kubota) * Bamboo Blade (Aguri Igarashi, Masahiro Totsuka) (completed) * Bitter Virgin (Kei Kusunoki) (completed) * Black God (Sung-Woo Park, Dall-Young Lim) (completed) * Darker than Black: Shikkoku no Hana (Yūji Iwahara) * Dimension W (Yūji Iwahara) (switched over to Monthly Gangan on November 2015) * Dōsei Recipe (Towa Oshima) * Donyatsu (Yūsuke Kozaki) * Drop Kick * Front Mission Dog Life and Dog Style/Front Mission The Drive (Yasuo Otagaki) * Fudanshism (Morishige) * Hanamaru Kindergarten (Yuto) (completed) * Hohzuki Island (Sanbe Kei) (completed) * Iroha-saka, Agatte Sugu (Yuto) * Jackals (Kim Byung Jin, Shinya Murata) (completed) * The Comic Artist and Assistants (Hiroyuki) (completed) * The Comic Artist and Assistants 2 (Hiroyuki) (completed) * Manhole (Tsutsui Tetsuya) (completed) * Mononoke (Ninagawa Yaeko) (completed) * Mouryou no Yurikago (manhua) (Sanbe Kei) * Nikoichi (Renjuro Kindaichi) * Rinne no Lagrange - Akatsuki no Memoria (Yoshioka Kimitake) * Saki (Ritsu Kobayashi) (ongoing) * Sekirei (Ashika Sakura) (completed) * Shishunki no Iron Maiden (Watanabe Shizumu) (ongoing) * Space☆Dandy (Masafumi Harada), (Park Sung-woo), (RED ICE) * Sumomomo Momomo (Shinobu Ohtaka) (completed) * The iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls Ensemble!, Sadoru Chiba & Haruki Kashiba (ongoing) * ''Übel Blatt (Etorouji Shiono) (ongoing) * Übel Blatt Gaiden (Etorouji Shiono) * Umeboshi (Maya Koikeda) * Until Death Do Us Part (manga) (DOUBLE-S, Hiroshi Takashige) (completed) * Violinist of Hameln: Shchelkunchik (Michiaki Watanabe) (completed) * Working!! (Karino Takatsu) * Kiba no Tabishounin (Park Joong-Gi), (Nanatsuki Kyouchi) Gangan Online (since 2008) is a free manga and light novel web magazine published and updated by Square Enix. The online web magazine was activated on October 2, 2008. Manga featured: * Adachi to Shimamura (Author:Mani, artist: Non) (Manga adaption started in 2016) * Ai wa Noroi no Nihon Ningyou (Kiki Suihei) * Alba Rose no Neko (KARASU) * Asao-san to Kurata-kun (Hero) * Amanonadeshiko (Haruka Ogataya) * Aphorism (Karuna Kujo) (originally Gangan Wing) * Barakamon (Satsuki Yoshino) (ongoing) * Buyuuden Kita Kita (Hiroyuki Etou) * Chokotto Hime (Ayami Kazama) (originally Gangan Wing) * Cyoku! (Nico Tanigawa) * Daily Lives of High School Boys (Yamauchi Yasunobu) (completed) * Day Break Illusion (Kōki Katō) (completed) * En Passant (Taro Yuzunoki) * Esoragoto (usi) * Hayachine! (Aiko Fukumorita) (completed) * Hori-san to Miyamura-kun Omake (HERO) (ongoing) * Hyakuen! (Ema Tōyama) * ''Life is Money (author Asaniji Teru, artist Yaguraba Tekka) * Karasu-tengu Ujyu (Iwanosuke Neguragi) * Kitakubu Katsudō Kiroku (Kuroha) * Kyou mo Machiwabite (Ichi Saeki) * Kyousou no Simulacra (Hideaki Yoshimura) * Monthly Girls' Nozaki-kun (Izumi Tsubaki) (ongoing) * The Morose Mononokean (Kiri Wazawa) (ongoing) * No Matter How I Look at It, It's You Guys' Fault I'm Not Popular! (Nico Tanigawa) (ongoing) * Oji-chan Yuusha (Tarou Sakamoto) * Pochi Gunsō (Mao Momiji, Akira) * ''Princess of Mana (Seiken Densetsu: Princess of Mana) (Satsuki Yoshino) (originally Gangan Powered) (completed) * ''Ryuushika Ryuushika (Yoshitoshi ABe) * Seitokai no Wotanoshimi. (Marumikan) * Sengoku Sukuna (Nekotama.) * Shikisou (Akira Kanda) * Shougakusei Host Pochi (Saori) * ''Sougiya Riddle (Akai Higasa.) * The iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls Shuffle!!, Kouka Mijin (ongoing) * ''Tokyo Innocent (Naru Narumi) (originally Gangan Wing) * Wa! (Akira Kojima) * RealPG (Yuki Domoto) Light Novels featured: ''Gangan Joker (since 2009) is a Japanese shōnen manga magazine that was launched by Square Enix on April 22, 2009. Manga featured: * Akame ga Kill! (Takahiro, Tetsuya Tashiro) (completed) * Book Girl and the Suicidal Mime (Rito Kōsaka) (originally Gangan Powered) * Book Girl and the Famished Spirit (Rito Kōsaka) * Corpse Party: Blood Covered (Team Guriguri, adapted by Toshimi Shinomiya) (originally Gangan Powered) * Dusk Maiden of Amnesia (Maybe) (completed) * Damekko Kissa Dear (Ryōta Yuzuki) * Eighth (Izumi Kawachi) * Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash (Mutsumi Okubashi) * Gugure! Kokkuri-san (Midori Endō) (completed) * Himawari (Blank-Note, adapted by Daisuke Hiyama) * Inu x Boku SS (Cocoa Fujiwara) (completed) * Kakegurui - Compulsive Gambler (Tōru Naomura, Homura Kawamoto) (ongoing) * Love x Rob x Stockholm (Hiroki Haruse) * Manabiya (Akira Kojima) * Natsu no Arashi! (Jin Kobayashi) (originally Gangan Wing) (completed) * NEET Princess Terrass (Tomohiro Shimomura) * One Week Friends (Matcha Hazuki) * Ore no Kanojo to Osananajimi ga Shuraba Sugiru (Nanasuke) * Prunus Girl * rail aile bleue (Kazuyoshi Karasawa) * Satsui no Senki (Kobayashi Daiki) * Sengoku Strays (Shingo Nanami) (originally Gangan Wing) * My Bride Is a Mermaid (Tahiko Kimura) (originally Gangan Wing) (completed) * Shinigami-sama ni Saigo no Onegai wo (YAMAGUCHI Mikoto) * Shitsurakuen (Tōru Naomura) (completed) * The Case Study of Vanitas (Jun Mochizuki) (ongoing) * The iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls New Generations, namo (ongoing) * ''Today's Great Satan II (Yūichi Hiiragi) * Umineko no Naku Koro ni (Kei Natsumi, Ryukishi07) (Originally Gangan Powered) * Watashi no Tomodachi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui. (Nico Tanigawa) * Yandere Kanojo (Shinobi) Monthly Big Gangan (since 2010) Monthly Big Gangan is a seinen manga publication entry in Square Enix’s Gangan imprint. Manga featured: * ACCA: 13-ku Kansatsu-ka (Ono Natsume) (completed) * Bamboo Blade C (Takao Jingu) (artist) (Totsuka Masahiro) (writer) (completed) * Dimension W (Yūji Iwahara) (switched over from Monthly Gangan on November 2015) (ongoing) * Goblin Slayer (Kurose Kousuke) (artist) (Kagyuu Kumo) (writer) (ongoing) * Ginsai no Kawa (Kurata Uso) (artist) (Kayashima Nozomi) (writer) (completed) * Akame ga Kill! Zero (Toru Kei) (artist) (Takahiro) (writer) (ongoing) * Songuri! (Fujisaki Yuu) (completed)) * Candy Pop Nightmare (Hikawa Hekiru) (completed) * Tohyo Game: One Black Ballot to You (Tatsuhiko) (artist) (G.O. and Chihiro) (writer) (completed) Discontinued magazines Gangan Powered (2001 – 2009) was a Japanese shōnen/seinen manga magazine published by Square Enix. The last release of the magazine was with the April 2009 issue sold on February 21, 2009, and it was subsequently replaced by Gangan Joker. Manga featured: * Blan no Shokutaku ~Bloody Dining~ (Tsubasa Hazuki, Shogo Mukai) (completed) * Book Girl and the Suicidal Mime (Miho Takeoka) * Final Fantasy XII (Gin Amou) * Jūshin Enbu (Hiromu Arakawa) * HEAVEN (Aoi Nanase) (completed) * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Onikakushi-hen (completed), Tsumihoroboshi-hen (completed), and Matsuribayashi-hen (Karin Suzuragi, Ryukishi07) * He Is My Master (Asu Tsubaki, Mattsu) * Kimi to Boku (Kiichi Hotta) * Nusunde Ri-Ri-Su (Tinker) * Princess of Mana (Seiken Densetsu: Princess of Mana) (Satsuki Yoshino) * Shining Tears (Akira Kanda) (completed) * Superior (Ichtys) * Umineko no Naku Koro ni (Kei Natsumi, Ryukishi07) Monthly Gangan Wing (1996 – 2009) was a Japanese shōnen manga magazine published by Square Enix. The last release of the magazine was with the May 2009 issue sold on March 21, 2009, and it was subsequently replaced by ''Gangan Joker. Manga featured: * Alice on Deadlines (Shiro Ihara) * Brothers (Yoshiki Naruse) * Aphorism (Karuna Kujo) * Ark (Nea Fuyuki) * dear (Cocoa Fujiwara) * Chokotto Hime (Ayami Kazama) * Enchanter (Izumi Kawachi) * Fire Emblem Hikari wo Tsugumono (Nea Fuyuki) * ''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Watanagashi-hen and Meakashi-hen (Yutori Hōjō, Ryukishi07) * Ignite (Sasa Hiiro) * Kon Jirushi (Toyotaro Kon) * Mahoraba (Akira Kojima) * Majipikoru (Kanoto Kinatsu) * Natsu no Arashi! (Jin Kobayashi) * NecromanciA (Hamashin) * Otoshite Appli Girl (Kako Mochizuki) * Sai Drill (Izumi Kawachi) * Sengoku Strays (Shingo Nanami) * My Bride Is a Mermaid (Tahiko Kimura) * Stamp Dead (Kanoto Kinatsu) * Shyo Shyo Rika (Takumi Uesugi) * Tales of Eternia (Yoko Koike) (completed) * Tenshou Yaoyorozu (Kanoto Kinatsu) * Tokyo Innocent (Naru Narumi) * Vampire Savior: Tamashii no Mayoigo (Mayumi Azuma) (completed) * Warasibe (Satoru Matsuba) * Watashi no Messiah-sama (Suu Minazuki) * Watashi no Ookami-san (Cocoa Fujiwara) See also * List of manga magazines References External links * [http://gangan.square-enix.co.jp/ Monthly Shōnen Gangan official website] * [http://www.square-enix.com/jp/magazine/joker/index.html Monthly Gangan Joker official website] * [http://www.square-enix.co.jp/magazine/gfantasy/ Monthly GFantasy official website] * [http://www.square-enix.co.jp/magazine/yg/ Young Gangan official website] * [http://www.square-enix.com/jp/magazine/ganganonline/ Gangan Online official website] * [http://www.square-enix.co.jp/magazine/wing/ Monthly Gangan Wing official website] * [http://www.jp.square-enix.com/magazine/biggangan/index.shtml Monthly Big Gangan official website] * [http://www.square-enix.co.jp/mobile/mgangan.html Gangan Mobile official website] * [http://www.jp.square-enix.com/magazine/gansma/ Gansuma Information Agency official website] * GanganSearch Category:Japanese monthly manga magazines Category:Square Enix Category:Comic book imprints